<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving Horrortale. by Babybunnystudios22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026352">Saving Horrortale.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybunnystudios22/pseuds/Babybunnystudios22'>Babybunnystudios22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark sanses stories. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Dusttale Sans - Freeform, Erin - Freeform, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Killertale Sans - Freeform, OC, Other, Parental Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), giving Horror a happy ending., saving Horrortale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybunnystudios22/pseuds/Babybunnystudios22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Horror never thought his AU would be saved but with a new core, now his AU can have the happy ending it deserved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark sanses stories. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saving Horrortale.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m not well but decided to write a one shot anyway. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erin was listening to Horror explain his AU and how it became horrortale, frowning. “So Alphys wanted to have your eye removed and used to reactive the core even though the core is a. Old and b. The lava geothermal vent was dying out?” She asked as he nodded and the dark senses flinched at the tale. It never got any easier to hear what Horror had gone through and how he had gotten hurt.</p><p>None of their tales were easy to hear, even Erins. Erin looked around and said “why don’t I try and reactivate it? The core, I mean.” The room went silent as the group stopped eating and looked at her like she was crazy. Nightmare set his wine down, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Reactive the core?! Was she nuts! No one could reactive the core, Horror even tried for ages and couldn’t! Horrors heart hammered as he stared at her. “W-what? Reactivate it? I tried and failed! Everyone suffer because of me!”</p><p>Erin frowned and hugged him as tears fell from Horrors eyes. He blamed himself so much for what happened to himself, his brother, his home and the fact he couldn’t restart an old machine that was way past its life expectancy. “Horror, you didn’t do anything. You tried everything you could to save others, help others and survive; especially after undynes harsh rule and Alphy’s betrayal. I’m not human, I haven’t been for years. I have the power to fix it but only if you want me to.” She said, chest hard and heavy with sadness for the suffering of her friend here.</p><p>Horror sniffled and mumbled “B-but why?”</p><p>Erin looked up and smiled softly. “Because everyone deserves their happy ending. Including all of you.”</p><p>She loved all the senses in this room; the ones who accepted her and her trauma 100% and didn’t make fun of her or just ask her for favors due to her creator powers like Ink and that did. “How would you even go about that?” Cross asked the goddess curiously. He had never heard of anyone trying to help Horrortale once people found out what happened there. They pretty much abandoned the AU without bothering to understand why the monsters did what they did. </p><p>They did it to survive and to persevere no matter how brutal the conditions were and sometimes that’s what you have to do to survive. Survival of the fittest. If it happened In nature why couldn’t it be accepted by monsters or humans when they tried to survive? It was just basic instinct no matter how violent it seemed.</p><p>Erin smiled and said “well the core ran on lava to generate magic, electricity and running water to the whole underground but as the years ent on and the lava pit slowly became extinct, the old core finally gave out and the magic began to thin out. It doesn’t help that the Frisk never came back from the neutral run which is even more bizarre to me but i can’t criticize as I’m not them. Without magic to keep monsters mentally and physically stable they slowly began to deteriorate and add the fact the ground was no longer fertile to grow food and things like that it became a war zone of its eat or be eaten.” She took a swig of water because she sometimes struggled to talk,</p><p>“I’ll go to the core and check to see if there’s anything we have to salvage before using Error and Killers help, I’m going to rip that core out. Once the core is removed and disposed of I’m going to put in its place, a huge fire agate crystal. This crystal will bing a new lava geothermal vent and as it does so it will turn the heat from the lava to magic, electricity and energy. It will also give the ground its fertility back. From there my AU inhabitants will start helping with reconstruction projects and handing out any resources and free therapy.” Erin explained making them gape.</p><p>She laughed at them. She had always wanted to help Horrortale and all of their AUs because they all deserved it. The group had been mercilessly tortured in their homes and became these bitter monsters people hated and loved to torture more. But not anymore, she was going to help them all. Horror burst into tears again and she said “oh sweetie, it’ll be ok.” Nightmare got up and hugged Horror who was weeping with hope and happiness. His soul felt the lightest it had in years. Someone wanted to help save him home! Nightmare rubbed his skull as his boy sobbed and the their eared up in happiness for the other.</p><p>He loved seeing his boys so happy and the positive emotions he felt was amazing to feel even if it did make him feel a bit weak. “What’s the plan?” He asked Erin who said “the rest of you are to keep Undyne and the canine unit away from snowdin and the core till I’m done. Kill them if you have to just make sure she doesn’t hurt anyone or stop us.”</p><p>Nightmare nodded as Error opened a portal to Horrortale. “On it.” The group got up and walked through, Erin shivering at the harsh cold air of Snowden. The lack of the magic in the air made her feel so ring. How could no one try no help this AU?! It needed help and they just left it here to die! “Ok, Error and Killer are with me. The rest of you know what to do.” She tuned to Horror. “Do whatever you need to do, ok? Call me if necessary and I will come get you.” Horror nodded as he held his axe and walked into Snowdin whilst she, Error and Killer went to the core.</p><p>It was decrepit and run down; old blood stains and bodies everywhere as monsters ate humans and monsters alike. Monsters looked at him as he walked around followed by Nightmare,Dust and Cross. “Who’s the new snacks sansy~” a monster cooed getting a glare from him. He hated the way they eyed up his friends and brother no matter what he did. He was partially to blame for their mental degrading due to the eat humans rule but he was doing it to keep everyone and himself alive and to spite Undyne for what she did. </p><p>“They’re not snacks. Touch them and you’ll be dead quicker than you can blink.” He snarled as he walked indoors and the others stayed outside and patrolled. </p><p>Cross shivered as did Dust.this AU felt so cold and lifeless, bloodlust in the air and no magic. Monsters here looked way too monstrous and run down; surviving but just barely. “This place feels so wrong. How could anyone leave it like this?” He skied Dust as he held onto his huge knife. Even chara shuddered. This place felt off in a bad way. Dust shrugged and sighed sadly as he looked round. “I don’ know Cross. It’s wrong and horrible but we’re going to try and save it. Horror deserves it.”</p><p>Their sweet brother in all but blood who liked gardening and cooking for everyone; making sure they were all healthy and fed and keeping them all full and warm. Their brother who was protective of their little family and would die to keep everyone alive, especially Sugar. Cross nodded and ignored the hungry glances of the Snowdin monsters who looked at them like they were free meal estate but he knew they wouldn’t attack unless they wanted to die by Horrors axe. </p><p>Nightmare felt so powerful in Horrortale; the misery, torture and negativity kept him full fo days and even weeks but that doesn’t mean he liked why this place was a negative mess. AUs like this made him shudder because his boys had suffered due to it. How many more were like this? Suffering to the point of a mental break. “How dare Ink just leave this place to slowly die out.” He hissed to himself and kept an eye out for Undyne or the canine unit.</p><p>Erin, Error and Killer hit the floor with a wince and looked around to find utter and complete darkness. “Oh god this place is darker than my mental health.” Killer joked making Erin groan and roll her eyes. “Killer now is not the time for dark humor.” She said as she summoned a ball of light to bring light to the whole core.</p><p>They were met with a huge dusty and broken core that clearly had been tampered with to try and fix it and the dried lava pool where lava once bubbled and gave energy but sadly was no more. Her heart felt heavy as she pictured Horror just slaving away at the core trying to fix it and save everyone and failing. “It’s horrible. Why make him go through this?” She asked herself as the other two shrugged. </p><p>“Ok so what are we to do?” Error asked the kid before him. She was smart and had many ideas. If anyone could save Horrortale it was her and her inhuman amounts of kindness. Erin said “Alright, from the look of this, there’s nothing we can salvage.”  She jumped down into the solid rock of hardened lava. “And this seems completely solid with no lava underneath so the vent for which the lava came up is dead.”</p><p>She looked at the other two and said “we need to remove the core completely. Either by blasters or whatever but it needs to go.” She said making the two smirk darkly. Destroying something and do whatever they could to destroy it? Play time~</p><p>The two summoned multiple blasters and chuckled as the blistered fire with tremendous power, incinerating the old core and sending huge and violent shock waves throughout the entire underground. When the dust died down all that was left was a huge cater of rubble in the floor and wall making Erin beam. “Excellent job guys!” She said as she used ,as I to create a huge fire agate crystal the same size as the core; sliding it into place. Once it was slid into place, she used magic to permanently bond it to the floor and wall. </p><p>“We might want to stand back.” Erin said rushing to the trance of the core for safe distance which the other two did as the crystal lit up in bright orange before the ground began to rumble and lava shot out either side of the crystal and into the pool below, re-melting the rock and making a new pool. Heat and the smell of burning lava entered the room and the crystal began to make energy and magic.</p><p>The three winced as pumps of magic flooded the underground after so many years of being starved and Erin smiled. “We did it! Horrortale can start its road to recovery!” She said when she was hug tackled by Killer who laughed and said “no, you did it!”<br/>The trio watched everything happily as the crystal and lava bathed the room in heat and a soft glow which was amazing. </p><p>“Let’s go tell Horror.” Error said as he grabbed the two and teleported to Snowdin only to be met with monsters of every kind and Aliza in the streets looking around in awe. The lights were on and running as was anything electrical base and the place felt suddenly less sinister and the magic made the area feel much better. </p><p>Horror was in awe. It actually worked and tears flowed down his cheeks once again but happily as he laughed and cried happily. His home was saved. “M-magic?” A monster stuttered as if it was just a dream as he nodded. “Yep! Magic!” He said as his brother picked him up and hugged him tightly. “D-does this mean we’re going to be ok brother? No more starving and killing?” He asked hopefully.</p><p>It had always hurt Horror to see what Undynes abuse and the starvation had done to his brother even though he still kept bits of his sanity and optimism than the other monsters. Horror smiled and nodded. “Yeah bro, no more starvation or killing.” </p><p>The cheer from Snowdin deafened anyone who heard them but it was now the beginning of the future for Horrortale.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>